Aos olhos de Tiago Potter
by Loba
Summary: A história deles aos olhos de Tiago.Meu sonho de contos de fadas. fic melhor que o resumo


**Aos olhos de Tiago Potter**

Ainda consigo me lembrar da primeira vez que a vi.

Ela estava sentada com as amigas no Salão Comunal, envolta por livros e revistas, mas seus olhos estavam voltados para a janela.

Os cabelos ruivos cascateavam pelas suas costas brilhando a luz da lareira, enquanto suas bochechas rubras pelo calor eram enfatizadas pelo sorriso leve e sonhador.

Mas o que mais me encantou foram seus olhos, de um tom esmeraldino belíssimo que eu nunca havia visto em nenhuma garota antes.

E ela estava completamente absorta em seus pensamentos, divagando qualquer coisa que até hoje eu jamais soube o que era.

Algo em mim se encantou com aquela imagem, se perdeu na garota descoberta a minha frente e se deixou apaixonar por aquela visão.

Eu sempre pude ter qualquer garota que eu desejasse. A maioria delas se fascinavam por mim, e pela figura de capitão do time de quadribol que eu exercia.

Mas de todas elas, meu coração se perdeu por uma só, e ela era a única que me achava um completo idiota.

Lílian Evans era a garota mais teimosa,cabeça-dura e maravilhosa que eu já havia conhecido em todos os meus 17 anos de vida.

Ela chegara do nada em minha vida, e por algum motivo eu sabia que não podia deixa-la sair.

Ela era estonteante, não importa a onde fosse, ela sempre encantava a todos com aquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar.

Aquele sorriso que nunca foi dirigido a minha pessoa.

O sorriso que eu sempre desejei que um dia fosse para mim, um sorriso tímido, mas cheio de promessas.

Dizem que quando um mulherengo encontra a sua alma gêmea, ela o transforma.

Pois bem! Lily me arrebatou, me fez desejar e pensar em coisas nunca antes imaginadas, me fez deixar de simplesmente existir e passar a viver.

Eu seguia todos os dias pelo mesmo caminho que eu sabia que ela tomava.

E todas as vezes eu fazia algo para que ela me notasse.

E em todas as vezes tudo o que eu ouvia era um "Se manca, Potter" ou então "Desapareça, Potter!".

Tentei por anos faze-la sair comigo, mas ela era inalcançável para mim.

No sétimo ano, eu havia entendido que ela jamais sairia comigo. Tentei desencantar-me, mas foi em vão.

Eu não conseguia ficar sem vê-la, eu não conseguia não pensar nela ou no sorriso dela ou no modo como ela passava os dedos entre os cabelos flamejantes.

Então deixamos que nossos olhos falassem por nós, e criamos um pacto invisível, onde sempre que nos cruzávamos nossos olhares se encontravam e uma cumplicidade de algo que não fazíamos idéia do que fosse surgia entre nós.

Lily era o meu sonho, e te-lo tão perto, mesmo que daquele modo, era no mínimo...excitante.

Ainda lembro da primeira vez que ela sorriu pra mim. Eu estava voltando da biblioteca junto com Sirius, quando sem querer eu trombei com ela no corredor.

O livro que estava nas minhas mãos voou para os braços dela.

Ela pegou-o e olhou a capa: "Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão".

E então ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo e luminoso que eu nunca tinha visto ela dirigir pra ninguém.

"Ótimo livro, Potter. Ele é o meu favorito" ela disse, devolvendo o livro e se afastando.

Eu fiquei estático. Parado naquele momento.

Continuamos desde então com nosso pacto, só que agora por algum milagre divino ela sorria para mim.

Mas foi quando eu me machuquei em um jogo de quadribol contra a Sonserina que tudo mudou.

Cai da vassoura e me machuquei feio, fazendo o jogo inteiro parar.

Uma multidão de aglomerou em volta de mim, tentando ver o que tinha acontecido.

E foi entre essa multidão que eu vi os cabelos ruivos dela se aproximar.

Ela abria espaço com os cotovelos, e se aproximou de mim com os olhos verdes marejados.

Foi quando eu a vi chorar por mim que eu soube que faria qualquer coisa para que ela não voltasse a derramar uma lagrima se quer.

E ali, naquele dia, eu descobri que o que eu sentia por ela ia além da paixão.

Aquilo tudo era amor.

Um amor que cresceu conforme o tempo e virou uma história quase de conto de fadas.

Minha vida em Hogwarts sempre fora confusão atrás de confusão.

Passei metade do meu tempo entre travessuras e namoros frustrados.

Tudo era louco na minha vida, até eu conhece-la.

As coisas passaram a fazer sentido de repente, e o mundo ganhou cores antes nunca vistas por mim.

Eu a amava e era isso que me movia.

Que _nos_ movia.

Nossa história ainda ecoa nas paredes daquele castelo, a história do ódio que se transformou em amor.

Nosso amor cativou pessoas e transpôs dificuldades, mas foi quando olhei nos olhos tão verdes de Harry quanto os de Lily que eu soube: tudo vale a pena quando se ama.

E eu a amava demais para deixa-la simplesmente passar na minha vida.

Porque Lily...ela era a minha vida.

**Escrevi essa shortfic a muito tempo,mas só agora resolvi publica-la.**

**Ela não é como as minhas outras fics. Ela tem algo que me atrai.**

**Talvez seja o fato de eu ter tentado ver tudo pela visão dele, ou talvez seja porque eu queria saber mesmo que em poucas palavras o que ele sentia por ela.**

**Essa fic, é o meu sonho de contos de fadas.**

**Por que..qual é a graça de se viver sem seguir sonhando?**


End file.
